bradley_the_skunk_animal_next_door_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 - Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-S.I.X. Transcript
"A CARTOON NETWORK ORIGINAL SERIES" (Codename; Kids Next Door Theme Music Fast Version) "JOAQUIN" "THE HAMSTERS NEXT DOOR" "FLUFFLEUPAGUS" "PERCY, BING-BING AND FRECKLES" "BRUCE SHARK" "LOUSE THE MUTANT LICE" "BRADLEY THE BABY SKUNK" Title: "Bradley The Skunk; Animal Next Door Adventures" "Based on Codename; Kids Next Door" Created by Mr. Warburton Now Loading Animals Next Door Mission Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-S.I.X. "AKA The Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox's Birthday" Writing Objectives; Tom Warburton Storyboarded Operative; Maurice Fontenot (Our story begins in the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane some of the animals are sitting near the table singing the boring Happy Birthday Song to SFFATL also known as The Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox while boredly making such animal noises. Behind the cake revealing The Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox themselves) SFFATL: Meooooooooooow! Splendid. Now that we've gathered you small pets and animals that we invited you to our birthday party, You must sing it... again. (But before the pets and animals started singing boredly again... Something is happening that is coming from outside when the Earthquake started to shake then somebody used a spray to stink up the joint while the pets and animals started to scream and run away but not The Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox who are just standing there. Nearby... Along came Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing the baby chicks who came in first. Then Joaquin and the Hamsters Next Door, Bruce the Baby Shark, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Louse the Mutant Lice who just appeared popping out of Lenny's Football helmet better known as the Animals Next Door then they're loyal leader Bradley the Baby Skunk came walking in as his tail is coming from that stench) Bradley: Status report, Hamsters Next Door. Hamster #1: A che ba ka la sha pa ra eek. Hamster #2: Mm yummy oggy che-kaa. Hamster #3: Si! Oui winona cake-a. Hamster #4: Whacka Taka Cake a Kitty. Hamster #5: Joaquin Tee-Co Me ta! Mr. Fluffleupagus: They're saying we have covered the whole mansion with your stench coming from the tip of your bushy tail. Bradley: That's what I thought they said. We are facing the most evil main villains here somebody more delightful than the Delightful Children. And that is their pet cats. The Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox. SFFATL: Well... If it isn't the Animals Next Door. Have you arrived to abscond with my birthday cake like you do every year? Bradley: I thought you felines could talk together at the same time. Like the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. We're all animals around here. So we are about to do our first assignment as the Animals Next Door. Fluffleupagus! Mr. Fluffleupagus: Right! Bradley is correct, Cats. First things first. Every single animal from around the world is at state. The Kids Next Door have been turned into animals thanks to your Animalization Ray. The only way to do that is to take that cake. Bradley: So we asked you felines kindly. Handover the cake and we'll be on our way. SFFATL: Now why would we do some sort of thing around here? You animals must assist. You must stay and have our little fun at the party and besides no one is leaving unless you have fun with us mangy cats. Please stay! (Presses the button as the close up the place in the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane) Percy: Man for five mangy cats they sure trapped us like rats in the mouse hole. Freckles: I think they're serious. Bing-Bing: Yeah! SFFATL: And bring along the Hamsters Next Door. We have a special party games for them. Into our stomachs that is. (Rubs their bellies) Mmmm. Bradley: I have a bad feeling about this situation. Louse: (Screeches) Bruce Shark: Sounds like a party game coming up. (The SFFATL logo zooms in and out as the scene cuts to the game room as they are about to play the game called rescue the Hamsters that are going to be caught in the mouse trap which is the cage) Hamster #1: Ka ba ma wa ala jo. Hamster #2: Che ba ha. Hamster #3: He he he he he. Hamster #4: Tah! Che Bah Kwah. Hamster #5: (Whistles) Me me pa pa ma ma. Mr. Fluffleupagus: What kind of game is this? Bruce Shark: It looks like some kind of mouse trap. SFFATL: Now remember, Bradley. It's important to avoid every single handily deadly traps we made. And the only way to save your hamsters, is to run, jump and play. Bradley: Run, Jump and Play! Yeaaaaaah!!! I can do this!!! (Does so as he starts playing around by running, jumping, playing and avoiding all the traps the sinister felines from atop the litterbox's traps) Ta-da!!! I love this game of mouse trap. Mr. Fluffleupagus: Actually it's called Rescue the Hamsters. Bradley: Gee, I haven't thought of that. Percy, Bing-Bing and Freckles: Our turn! (Does so as they do the same thing Bradley did. So does Mr. Fluffleupagus and Bruce Shark) Bruce Shark: Not bad for beginners! Bradley: (Untie the ropes Joaquin and the Hamsters Next Door are in) You are free now, little guys. Joaquin: Ahh ree baa to mwhah. Percy: Well that one party game down. And two to go. Bing-Bing: Ooh this is getting exciting! Freckles: I know! Louse: (Screeches happily) Heh heh heh heh heh. (The Hamsters Next Door logo zooms in and out as we cut to the next party game which is called bashing the pinata and inside the pinata is candy hanging on the ceiling by a rope tied to it) Bruce Shark: Check out the size of a Pinata! Mr. Fluffleupagus: There's yummy candy inside of it! (Moved to Bradley being blind folded as he is holding a bat with his wittle arms) SFFATL: Once you hit the pinata hanging from the ceiling, all's you have to do, Bradley is to hit it with a bat that you were holding with your wittle arms. Bradley: No problem! Kids do this every time during the party! It's candy time! (Jumps up with his wittle knees by leaping up to the pinata in the air by his feet and whacks the pinata with a baseball bat several times) Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! (Then he lands back down to the ground and taking off his blind fold) How do I do? How do I do? Louse: (Screeches) Percy: I think we should let Louse have a turn. Bing-Bing: He's the strongest. Freckles: He could break through everything with his big buggy body. And pincers for arms. Louse: (Screeches as he takes the baseball bat and hits the pinata breaking it and out comes a thousand trillion tons of candy and eats em) Yuuuuuuuuuuuuum!!!!! Bradley: You might be big and huge, Louse. But you love getting to eat some candy. Percy: Two party games down and one to go. Bing-Bing: Oh yeah! Freckles: I hope it will be a best one yet. (The SFFATL logo zooms in and out as we cut to the third and final part of the party game pin the tail on the donkey with Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing and Louse stuck on the donkey poster) I stand corrected. SFFATL: Now you small and delicious hamsters aim for the tail on the donkey that we put on the wall behind the animals on them. Aim carefully that you wouldn't want to miss. Joaquin: (Squeaks) Hamster #'s 1 through 5: (Holds the gun with a donkey tail attracted to it) Uggggggggggh...! Bradley: ... WAIT!!! Um... Hamsters Next Door, wouldn't be the time to open one of our birthday presents for now? Hamster #5: Ooooh Weee baa ha ha ma ka! Hamster #'s 1 through 5: He-yah Ma Ka Ba Pa Ja Kaah. (Runs through the pile of presents as they dig through the black present) JE-KAAH!! Bradley: That's the ticket! Louse: (Screeches) SFFATL: Uh-uh-uh! The presents will have to wait until we finished one more party game. Hamster #4: Ah reeba ca co mo ma ta na bra ca te kah pa la! SFFATL: Alright. Alright! Just control your hamster emotion! (They read the tag attached to the present) "Animals Next Door... Battle Stations!?!?!" (The Animals Next Door; Nigel Seal, Hoagie Hippopotamus, Kuki Crane, Wallabee Koala and Abigail Gazelle appears making their entrance by smashing through the walls part of the delightful mansion from down the lane) Nigel Seal: Arp arp arp! (Abigail Gazelle, Wallabee Koala, Kuki Crane and Hoagie Hippopotamus go after the cane by Nigel Seal's command. Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Percy, Bing-Bing, Freckles, Bruce Shark and Louse rip free of the Pin the Tail on the Donkey behind the wall and helped them retrieve the cake together with the other animals) SFFATL: (Looked at the animals next door as they took their cake by hooves, paws, flippers, wings and legs) ??? Abigail Gazelle: Maah. Wallabee Koala: Graaaah. Kuki Crane: (Squawks) Hoagie Hippopotamus: AHHHH!! Nigel Seal: (Claps his flippers) Arp arp arp! Bradley: Well... It has been sinister fun with you pussycats. But we got what we came for. Bruce Shark: Party game's over! See ya, Sinister Felines From Atop Litterbox. SFFATL: No one gets away with the Delightful Children's Birthday Cake and gets away with it. (They pressed a button as their battle robot comes to them in their precision by hopping onto the battle robot as they controlled it by going toward after the animals next door along with the cake) Mr. Fluffleupagus: Uh... Bradley. They're coming toward us. Percy: They coming to get their cake back. Freckles: Well we better handed it back to them with what? Bing-Bing: Any ideas? Bradley: I don't deal with Sinister Felines From Atop Litterbox. Besides. They're not my enemy. Hamster #1: A che ba ho wah ma ca! Hamster #2: Po Pa Do Ba Co Cka Tee La. Hamster #3: Wee ba ma ma ka oopah! Hamster #4: Ooh ee ba ma amigo. Hamster #5: (Whistles) A chu pa u me ma ka ki ba! Bradley: You can do that by giving the cake back to the pussycats? Joaquin: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh! Too Kee La Ma Co Ba Chu Wa-hah. Mr. Fluffleupagus: And they're your counterparts of the Kids Next Door Sector V Operatives? Bruce Shark: Even those Pussycats are the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's counterparts. Joaquin and Hamster #s 1 through 5: Si! Bradley: Well Don't just stand there! Give them their cake back! Joaquin and Hamster #s 1 Through 5: (Grab and lift the cake together) Uno! Dos!! Thrace!!! (Throws the cake all the way into the air right to where the sinister felines from atop the litterbox is at as it hits them in a face as their robot started to fall down onto the ground all the way toward the backyard to where Father's dog is at) Bradley: Well, animals next door. Back to the Sector V Clubhouse. Our work here is done. Louse: (Screeches happily) SFFATL: Mreoooooooooow. You animals next door will pay dearly for this ruining our cake. Dog: (BARKING ANGRILY) GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! (Walked toward the Sinister Felines From Atop Litterbox who are in big trouble) SFFATL: Not in the face! Not in the face!! (Fade to black as we end the episode) "end transmission" (End Credits) "Courageous Pictures" (With a rocket launching and flying everywhere right at the screen) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts